


Девяносто два

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Аз есмь альфа…Написано на ФБ-2013. Далекий-далекий преканон.





	Девяносто два

В тот день, когда кто-то открыл шкатулку Пандоры и изменил мир, ей исполнилось девяносто два. Немилосердно болели суставы, а тяжкий груз лет гнул к земле, мешая передвигаться самостоятельно. Но её дети, внуки и правнуки, собравшиеся на тот праздник, видели только улыбку.

Её образ отражался в глазах родных, словно в зеркале: белый, почти невесомый пух волос, сухие выцветшие губы, пергаментная кожа со старческими пигментными пятнами... Если бы не привычная улыбка, её рот казался бы лишь одной из морщин. Но всё затмевали глаза, потрясающе молодые, неожиданно яркие, цвета тёмного янтаря.

Она ни о чём не жалела и почти ничего не ждала: счастливый удел человека, прожившего жизнь так, как хочется. Всё, чего только можно было пожелать, у неё было — уже было. Кажется, она была счастлива. Наверняка. И когда Джудит, старшая правнучка, поднесла ей кусочек диетического пирога с одной-единственной свечкой, она не загадывала желание, а лишь подумала о них, таких родных, близких. Любимых.

Не грянул гром, сердце не зашлось заполошенной птахой. У неё не было ощущения перемен — равно как и предчувствий. Совсем. Просто когда Дэннис, едва научившийся ходить, в поисках равновесия схватился за скатерть и опрокинул на себя тяжёлое блюдо, она вытянула в сторону малыша ладонь, инстинктивно пытаясь остановить. И защитить.

И только потом, когда родители успокаивали капризничающее чадо, насильно отловленное уже у самого стола, но не после, а до злополучного блюда, она испытала желание встать — впервые за долгие месяцы.

А еще через пару ночей она просто ушла — не взяв из оставляемого навсегда и когда-то с безмерной любовью созданного гнезда ни одной безделушки на память. 


End file.
